clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
Club Penguin Wiki
Welcome to the Club Penguin Wiki, founded December 20, 2006 by V-Rex! The webmasters are currently Barkjon and TurtleShroom. If you are going to upload a picture onto this Wiki, please use PNG format for screenshots. This Wiki is all about the MMOG (Massively Multi-player Online Game). Feel free to waddle all through the site. Please, edit well and check for spelling and grammar mistakes. See Costume Gallery to insert a picture of your dressed-up penguin! Image:Club Penguin.jpg|150px|right|thumb|To learn more about Club Penguin, click the above image! default Club Penguin desc none To see some statistics for this Wiki, please follow . Don't forget to post the glitches you find on the game here! For Other Games, you can go to Game Info. They are working to contain information on every game ever created, especially computer games, but not excluding other genres such as board games, card games, and even sports. Club Penguin Events *Starting May 1st, tour guides and secret agents will be paid for doing their jobs! *New members-only songs for Dance Contest will be added on April 24th! *Members will be able to buy a new type of sled on April 24th, the toboggan! *The Medieval Party will come back in May! *There will be a "Knight Quest" for Members during Medieval Party. See the Event Gallery for pictures of past/present events. Announcements *Article of the Month have started! *Hat Pop is now a sysop! *CatZip is now a sysop! *Pingali Moi is now a sysop! *We are being attacked by Fluffy and his gang of unregistered vandals! *Barkjon has been the first person to get 5,000 edits!!! *If you have read the Artemis Fowl series, please edit at the Artemis Fowl wiki! It needs a lot of help!!-- Barkjon Complaints here! 00:25, 26 March 2009 (UTC) * A new rule have been added - no fights on the Shout Box. * Will everyone please go to the Club Penguin Wiki:Wiki Improvement page and try to think of ideas to improve this wiki. Also put what you think of other peoples ideas. ~~Bluehero~~ * With the approval of Barkjon and two other admins, I have added new rules for promoting users to help prevent any more crisises. So all Bureaucrats please check the page and follow these rules when promoting users. ~~Bluehero~~ * Go to Club Penguin Wiki:VandalWatch to help look out for vandals! Penguin of the Month If you want to vote on this click here! April's Winner We have a winner! Our Penguin of the Month is Dancing Penguin! Congratulations! Go here to vote! Article of the Month If you want to vote, click here! Picture Of The Day The Club Penguin Wiki will have new featured picture as often as possible! Archives / Igloo of the Day We will upload a new igloo of the day every day! *'Todays winner is: Sk8itbot08' Congratulations! Archives / Find igloos Current Pin The current pin is at the Forest. It is in the form of a Chocolate Bunny. Next pin will be hidden on April 24 - May 8, 2009. Current Free Items *You can get Rockhopper's Key at the back of the book, The Journal of Captain Rockhopper which is located at the Book Room. It lets you get inside the Captain's Quarters. *You can get a free friendship bracelet at the back of the book, Rockhopper and the Stowaway which is located at the Book Room. belt.]] *Belts at the Dojo, earn belts by playing Card-Jitsu. Available to Non-members *The pin is hidden every two weeks. It is always available to non-members. Multilingual Club Penguin As you can imagine, the popularity of Club Penguin is more than just the English-speaking countries of the world. There is popularity for Club Penguin all over the world, and, there are also the wikis for Club Penguin all over the world. Obviously, this is the English-language version, but there are also: *Spanish Club Penguin Wiki *Polish Club Penguin Wiki *German Club Penguin Wiki *Turkish Club Penguin Wiki *Dutch Club Penguin Wiki *Portuguese Club Penguin Wiki Recommended Fun Pages * Funny Pictures * Cheats and Glitches * Silly Ideas See Also *Disney's Wiki *Club Penguin Fanon Wiki *Wikia Spotlight Category:Browse Category:Community Category:Help